La vengeance d'Alexander
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: Valentin parvient à s'échapper de la cité des os et compte bien se venger pour l'enfer qu'il vient de subir. Alec affolé par la nouvel de l'évasion se doute aussitôt que Magnus va être concerné. Le directeur de l'institut va déployer tout son courage pour le sauver.


TITRE : La vengeance d'Alexander

AUTEUR : **Je poursuis sur un plus long OS sur Malec. Certain passages peuvent vous paraître dur, et d'autre triste, mais aussi heureux. Les personnes qui n'ont pas lu les livres peuvent également avoir une confusion sur des passages qui sont mentionnés, donc, vous pouvez malgré tout la lire, comme ne pas le faire. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

PERSONNAGES : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood, Catarina Loss, frère Zachariah, Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary … **(Nda : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Cassandra CLARE)**

COUPLES: Magnus/Alec (Malec)

RESUME : Valentin parvient à s'échapper de la cité des os et compte bien se venger pour l'enfer qu'il vient de subir. Alec affolé par la nouvel de l'évasion se doute aussitôt que Magnus va être concerné. Le directeur de l'institut va déployer tout son courage pour le sauver.

Comme si il était dans un rêve à attendre que peut être il se réveillerait. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce cauchemar, comme si il était enfermé dans une cage de feux avec un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles en pensant que ses tympans allaient exploser si cela ne cessait pas aussitôt. Il avait tenté de se faire entendre en poussant des cris à s'en casser la voix, mais pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et il tomba dans l'inconscient en laissant son esprit se rattacher au visage de son chasseur d'ombre.

 _ **Salle de l'institut.**_

La direction de l'institut lui prenait un temps fou, mais il savait que si il ne faisait pas le nécessaire pour remettre de l'ordre après le passage d'Aldertree qui était l'ancien directeur, il y aurait une fois de plus du pain sur la planche. Alec Lightwood prenait son travail très à cœur et il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser l'enclave prendre le dessus sur lui ou sur l'institut. Alec reconnaissait que parfois il devait enfreindre certaines règles pour ne pas avoir l'enclave sur le dos et il y parvenait à merveille. Jace était là pour le soutenir, ainsi que sa sœur Isabelle, puis aussi Clary. A eux quatre ils arrivaient à trouver les solutions pour tromper l'enclave et faire régner l'ordre malgré tout. L'enclave n'avait jamais rien à redire sur la nouvelle direction de l'institut de NEW YORK.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la seule aide qu'il pouvait obtenir, certaines créatures Obscures comme Simon, Raphaël, Maia, Luke, sans oublier l'amour de son cœur Magnus, qui était pour le chasseur d'ombre la personne la plus importante pour lui. Magnus avait attribué à aider Jace et Clary dans des missions compliquées, et sans son aide à plusieurs reprises le combattant au sang pur de l'institut serait déjà mort. Jace avait une dette envers le petit ami d'Alec, mais il devait reconnaître que depuis qu'il fréquentait Maia, il avait une autre opinion des créatures obscures. Jace, Isabelle et Clary se montraient tout de même prudent envers quelques Shadowhunters de l'institut. Quand ils avaient un doute, Alec était toujours là pour tenter de comprendre.

Ce jour là aurait pu se passer comme une journée normal. Chasse aux démons, régler les missions et s'entraîner toujours sans relâche pour être sans cesse meilleur que la veille. Mais non, l'enclave avait informé le nouveau directeur que Valentin et quelques membres du cercle avaient trouvés un moyen de s'échapper de la cité des Os. La mauvaise nouvelle ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible pour le directeur à ce moment précis. Alors que Jace venait de revenir d'une mission, Alec s'adressa à lui affolé.

« Jace, nous avons un gros problème, je viens d'avoir l'enclave au téléphone et Valentin s'est échappé de la cité des os accompagné de plusieurs membres du cercles, s'affola Alec en se jetant sur ses armes prêt à partir. Nous devons aller chez Magnus, je suis certain qu'ils vont s'en prendre à lui, il faut faire vite.

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour s'échapper, ajouta Jace en le suivant vers la sortie. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va aller chez Magnus, tu devrais te calmer Alec, Magnus est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, c'est le plus grand sorcier de Brookline .

\- Tu te souviens tout de même de la période ou ils ont changés de corps, Valentin était de nouveau enfermé dans la cellule après ça il a juré de se venger. Il faut prévenir Isabelle et Clary qu'elles se mettent à la recherche du moindre indice le concernant. L'enclave se décharge sur moi pour que je retrouve Valentin maintenant.

\- On file chez Magnus, et j'appelle les filles, s'exécuta Jace. Nous aurons besoin aussi de nos amis. »

 _ **Appartement de Magnus.**_

L'appartement du sorcier était saccagée, tout était sans dessus dessous au point de ne plus rien reconnaître à la décoration de chaque pièces. Trois membres du cercles étaient encore présent dans l'appartement, pour s'acharner sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Des bouteilles cassées, des livres déchirés, les fauteuils brisées. Mais ce qui ne pouvait être bien pire que ça, Magnus était étendu sur le sol, inconscient, veste déchirée et d'énormes ecchymoses au visage et du sang qui s'en coulait de toute son arcade gauche. Un des membres du cercle s'acharné sur lui à coup de pieds alors que les autres continuaient de faire un massacre dans l'appartement.

Malgré les recommandations pour ne pas prendre de portail sans avoir un ordre, Alec avait pris directement celui de l'institut pour se rendre directement chez Magnus. Une facilité qu'il avait adopté depuis plus d'une semaine quand il voulait se rendre chez son sorcier après une journée épuisante de travail. Magnus lui avait montré comment se servir du portail pour qu'il arrive directement chez lui. Malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage, il essaya avec bien du mal de se rassurer. Cependant à peine avait-il franchis le portail pour se retrouver chez Magnus, que son sang se glaça en percevant Magnus à terre. Une colère mêlé de rage monta dans sa gorge et se rua sur l'homme sans ménagement.

« PAR L'ANGE JE VAIS TOUS VOUS DEMOLIR, fit Alec en hurlant. VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR CROYEZ-MOI.

\- Oh par l'ange, MAGNUS ? Tenta d'appeler Jace en s'approchant du corps au sol. »

Mais bien vite un autre membre du cercle se jeta sur Jace avec une arme séraphique. Jace esquiva l'attaque et commença un duel avec la personne en face de lui. Alec ne pouvait pas se calmer, il était tellement en colère qu'il décapita deux hommes d'un coup. Jamais de toute son existence il avait ressenti une telle hargne. Jace qui n'avait rien échappé à la colère de son parabatai, tenta malgré tout de le calmer.

« Alec STOP CALME TOI, cria t-il envers Alec tout en continuant son duel. Occupe toi de Magnus il est vraiment dans un sale état. Si tu tues tout le monde, nous ne pourrons jamais retrouver Valentin.

\- Je sais, dit-il l'air anéanti en se reportant sur son sorcier. Oh non MAGNUS ? Appela Alec en venant s'agenouiller près de lui. »

Magnus ne bougeait plus du tout et Alec s'affola très vite, mais se montra courageux pour tenter de le porter en même temps que d'ouvrir un portail comme Magnus le lui avait montré. Jace surpris de voir que son parabatai pouvait ouvrir un portail se laissa distraire quelques secondes alors que l'homme le blessa à la taille.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te faire payer pour ça, s'énerva Jace. Alec emmène Magnus à l'institut je me charge de ce mec. »

Alec ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et se dirigea vers le portail pour se retrouver bien vite dans l'institut, Isabelle et Clary présentent affolées par le coup de téléphone de Jace. Cependant Isabelle se retrouva soudain apeurée de voir Magnus inconscient dans les bras de son frère. Clary se montra aussi effarée de voir le sorcier sans vie, mais surtout Alec très énervé et les larmes aux yeux.

« Par l'Ange que s'est-il passé Alec (elle hurla) que quelqu'un fasse venir un medecin … TOUT DE SUITE BON SANG, Cria une dernière fois Isabelle.

\- Il faut appeler un autre sorcier Isabelle, un médecin ne fera rien pour Magnus, ajouta Clary. Je vais faire venir Dot, dit-elle avant de prendre son téléphone.

\- HORS DE QUESTION, FAUT FAIRE VENIR CATARINA LOSS, MAGNUS A CONFIANCE EN ELLE (Il longea le couloir pour aller directement dans sa chambre suivit des filles) FAITES VITE … TOUT DE SUITE … TOUT DE SUITE. Hurla Alec à plein poumons.

\- J'essaie de contacter Luke il saura la trouver, lui seul le peut, Dit Clary ne relevant à aucun moment la colère du directeur.

\- Allez Alec calme toi, Clary n'y est pour rien, tenta d'expliquer Isabelle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Il faut surtout pas que tu panique Alec, tu m'entends. Allonge le, on va lui débarrasser de tout ce sang déjà et il va falloir que tu m'aides à lui retirer ses vêtements déchirés. D'accord Alec ?

\- Je suis désolé Issy, mais je suis tellement en colère et j'ai si peur, avoua Alec tout en allongeant son sorcier. Regarde dans quel état il est Issy, regarde ce qu'ils ont osés lui faire, je ne veux pas le perdre tu comprends ? Sanglota Alec en versant les larmes tout en aidant Issy pour retirer les vêtements de son sorcier.

\- Magnus est vraiment très mal en point, mais il faut pas baisser les bras Alec, Magnus ne le voudrait pas. Tenta de réconforter la jeune sœur. »

Malgré tous les mots réconfortant qu'elle adressa à son frère, elle faillit avoir un malaise en percevant le corps du sorcier avec des bleues, des entailles sur les cuisses, et les bras. Mais la grande plaie sur le ventre choqua la jeune Shadowhunter, et resta sans bouger quelques secondes. Alec avait des hauts de cœur en visionnant toutes ces plaies et malgré les conseilles de sa sœur quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'effondra en pleur sur le corps de Magnus.

« NON … NON … NON … DIT MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE (il pleura encore en tenant une main du sorcier) mais pourquoi lui … pourquoi … NON JE NE PEUX PAS LE SUPPORTER, Issy, comment ils ont pu lui faire autant de mal, Pleura Alec tout en essayant de calmer sa colère tout en posant sa tête sur le torse en sang du sorcier. Magnus je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, non tu ne peux pas me laisser, Magnus ? Appela Alec

\- Par l'Ange, c'est vraiment horrible (elle tenta de s'adresser à son frère en le secouant par les épaules) Alec, je t'en prie, nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il guérisse. Alec regarde moi (secoua Issy) Magnus a toujours été là pour toi tu le sais, et maintenant c'est à toi d'être là pour lui. Alec, maintenant tu vas m'aider pour le nettoyer, il faut arrêter tout ce sang de couler sur la plaie, tu m'entends Alec ! Raisonna Isabelle envers son grand frère.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre Issy, avoua Alec en regardant sa sœur les larmes aux yeux. D'accord je vais t'aider Issy mais je suis vraiment mal de le voir dans cet état. Je te promets que si je trouve Valentin où ses acolytes ils vont souffrir mille et une torture, Ragea Alec en se levant pour aller chercher de l'eau dans la salle de bain voisine.

\- On va le lui faire payer t'inquiète pas Alec, tu pourras te venger, déclara Issy tout en lavant le sang sur Magnus avec du linge mouillé. J'espère que Clary va faire vite pour faire venir Catarina (elle s'adressa à son frère d'une voix neutre) est ce que tu la connais cette Catarina LOSS ? Questionna Issy envoyant son frère revenir dans la pièce avec de l'eau chaude.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu Issy, mais Magnus me parle souvent d'elle (Alec tenta de retenir encore ses larmes) Je sais qu'elle a fait beaucoup pour la petite Madzie, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a fait beaucoup pour Magnus et que c'est une grande sorcière, Avoua Alec en essuyant le sang sur le visage du sorcier.

\- Si Magnus lui donne toute sa confiance, alors je pense qu'elle peut faire beaucoup. Il faut espérer qu'elle arrive à temps, tenta de dire Issy en continuant ses gestes pour nettoyer les plaies. Je ne supporterai pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Magnus, il te rend tellement heureux. Il faut y croire Alec, il va s'en sortir. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé à l'appartement de Magnus.

\- Je … (il s'arrêta).

\- Alec dis moi ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Isabelle en percevant le mutisme chez son frère.

\- J'étais en colère Issy, j'ai … j'ai décapé deux hommes (il stoppa en regardant Magnus) de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été autant en colère. Tu aurais vu comment ils étaient … ils se sont acharnés sur lui (il versa une larme) je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, je ne pouvais pas il fallait qu'ils payent. Murmura Alec en caressant la joue de son sorcier.

\- Alec, ne te rend pas responsable, j'aurai fait la même chose que toi si ça avait été Raphaël, révéla t-elle en prenant une main de son frère.

\- Jace a su m'arrêter, il est resté pour s'occuper du dernier membre du cercle. J'espère qu'il va pouvoir le ramener vivant en cellule et je te promets qu'il va comprendre sa douleur, Lâcha Alec de colère. »

Isabelle avait soigneusement compressée et pansé la grosse entaille du sorcier pour ne plus que le sang coule, puis une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle recouvra les jambes de Magnus jusqu'à sa taille d'un drap et d'une grosse couverture. Alec assit au bord du lit près de son petit ami, pour finir de nettoyer le restant des plaies sur le visage du sorcier sans cesser de l'appeler de temps en temps, espérant qu'il l'entende pour se réveiller. Isabelle recommanda tout de même à son frère qu'il devait s'occuper de l'institut le temps que Jace et Clary reviennent avec Catarina.

« Alec, tu ne devrais pas rester là, tu te fais du mal, Avoua Issy en s'approchant de lui. Je vais rester là jusqu'au retour de Jace et Clary, tu veux.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser Issy, je n'y arrive pas, sanglota Alec

\- C'est toi le directeur de l'institut Alec, et il faut retrouver Valentin, tu dois aller donner tes ordres, Lâcha t-elle. Je vais prendre soin de lui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je sais que tu prendras soin de lui (il se redressa pour embrasser Magnus d'un léger baiser sur la bouche) Je te promets de revenir au plus vite, tu dois tenir le coup Magnus je t'en conjure, on va te soigner. Dit-il en se levant cette fois pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- A plus tard d'accord, je vais appeler Raphaël pour qu'il vienne te donner un coup de main pour des indices qui nous auraient échappés concernant Valentin.

\- Merci Issy, merci pour Magnus.

\- De rien, allez vas-y je le surveille. »

Il s'était passé vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'Alec puisse voir rentrer Luke et Clary, accompagnée de Catarina LOSS. La sorcière ne se soucia à aucun moment de tous les regards des Shadowhunters posaient sur elle, puis de son air affolée, elle adressa tout de même un léger sourire à Alec en venant à son encontre. Alec surpris de voir apparaître devant lui la grande amie de Magnus, aussi belle que peut ordinaire, de son apparence différente de toutes les créatures obscures qu'il avait rencontrés jusque là, de sa peau d'un bleu très claire et des longs cheveux blanc nattés plus bas que sa taille. Alec se montra respectueux et tendit une main aussitôt vers elle.

« Madame LOSS, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir aussi rapidement, mais Magnus (il fit une pause en se reprenant) j'ai besoin de vous pour le guérir, tenta Alec en serrant la main de la sorcière.

\- Alexander Lightwood, appelé moi Catarina. J'aurai vraiment préférée faire votre connaissance dans de meilleur circonstance, dit-elle en s'adressant au directeur de l'institut avec sincérité. Magnus m'a tellement parlé de vous.

\- Appelé moi Alec, Catarina, je vous en prie. Merci encore d'être là. Je vous accompagne auprès de lui, ma sœur Isabelle est à son chevet (il entama le pas avec la sorcière, puis Luke et Clary) je … je préfère vous prévenir, Magnus est vraiment … enfin il a des multiples blessures et …

\- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour le soigner Alexander, vous avez ma parole, Coupa gentiment Catarina en passant une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Alec.

\- Tu peux nous dire ce qui c'est réellement passé Alec, Clary n'a pas su me dire, et où est Jace ? Dit Luke

\- Plus tard Luke, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, fit Alec d'un ton brute. Ce que je voudrais pour le moment c'est que Magnus guérisse, parce que si il lui arrive malheur, je jure par l'Ange qu'il va y avoir des morts. De toute façon il y aura des morts.

\- Calmez-vous Alexander, il ne faut surtout pas vous laisser envahir par la colère, rassura Catarina. D'après Magnus vous êtes plutôt calme habituellement non !

\- Je le suis Catarina, mais pas quand il s'agit de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Magnus est ma raison de vivre (il stoppa devant la porte de sa chambre) je lui dois tellement. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. »

En entrant dans la chambre, Catarina posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier en voyant l'état de son ami étendu sur le lit. Par politesse elle s'adressa à Isabelle en prenant sa place au bord du lit.

« Oh par l'enfer Magnus, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Bonjour mademoiselle Lightwood, puis-je prendre place ? Nous devons faire vite étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

\- Bonjour Madame Loss, oui bien sûr je vous en prie, ajouta Isabelle en se levant d'un coup pour laisser la place à la sorcière. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions avec Alec pour le nettoyer, puis panser toutes les plaies, mais il a des blessures assez profondes et pour nous ça nous est impossible de le guérir sans une rune, ce qui risquerait de le tuer. Merci d'être venue aussi vite, voulez vous qu'on reste avec vous ?

\- Appelez moi Catarina, Isabelle. Et bien je vais faire tout ce que je peux, cependant ça va prendre du temps, murmura la sorcière en agitant ses mains de magie au-dessus de Magnus. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas être tous là, une personne peut rester m'aider si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pourquoi il ne guérit pas tout seul, dit Clary. Il est immortel non ?

\- Clary Morgenstern, vous devez comprendre que la magie d'un sorcier est limité quand elle est trop utilisé et c'est ce qui a du se produire. Magnus ne peut pas guérir aussi vite si sa magie est épuisée, les monstres qui s'en sont pris à Magnus connaissent assez les sorciers pour trouver leurs points faible. Répond Catarina tout en continuant sa magie. Maintenant j'aimerai que vous sortiez tous, Isabelle ou vous Alexander vous pouvez rester.

\- Isabelle restera avec vous Catarina, je viendrais auprès de lui plus tard, nous devons faire ce qu'il faut à présent pour retrouver Valentin et les autres membres du cercles. Luke, Clary vous me suivez dans mon bureau. Essaya de dire Alec en évitant de regarder son petit ami allongé. Isabelle, tu as prévenue Raphaël ?

\- Oui Alec il va pas tarder maintenant, avoua Isabelle envers son frère.

\- Jace ne devrait plus tarder non plus à présent, fit Alec.

\- Simon est parti le rejoindre chez Magnus pour qu'il puisse lui apporter son aide, avoua Clary.

\- Très bien Clary, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons trouver (il reporta son attention sur la sorcière) on vous laisse, Catarina, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais je vous en prie sauvez-le, fit Alec d'une voix triste.

\- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut Alexander ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Promis la sorcière.

\- Merci de tout cœur Catarina, témoigna le directeur de l'institut. Sortons à présent et laissons Catarina et Isabelle s'occuper de Magnus. Luke est ce qu'il t'est possible d'avoir l'aide de ta meute pour retrouver Valentin ? Dit-il en sortant de la chambre avec celui-ci et Clary.

\- Depuis que Valentin a massacré plusieurs des nôtres, crois-moi si je leur demande, ils feront tout ce qu'il faut pour tenter de le retrouver.

\- Très bien Luke, mais si il n'y a pas de possibilité de le ramener ici, tuez-le. A présent toutes les personnes qui se dresseront contre nous, je ne leur laisserai aucune chance de vivre.

\- Tu as une idée de qui est celui que Jace doit ramener pour l'interrogatoire, questionna Luke en suivant le fils Lightwood dans le bureau, ainsi que Clary.

\- Non, visiblement c'est un humain que Valentin à rallié au cercle, mais j'en ai que faire, il souffrira comme tous les autres, s'énerva Alec en visionnant la personnes qui venaient de rentrer dans le bureau. Raphaël, enfin tu es là. Je te remercie d'avoir fait aussi vite.

\- Salut Alec, comment va Magnus ?

\- Catarina fait tout ce qu'elle peut, Isabelle est avec elle. Sébastian, tu peux nous laisser un instant ?

\- Alec, je peux aider tu sais je …

\- Laisse nous, si j'ai besoin de toi je te convoquerai à ce moment là. Préviens Jace que nous sommes au bureau quand il arrivera, dit Alec en détournant son regard.

\- D'accord comme tu veux Alec, reprend Sébastian en sortant, non sans avoir lancé des regards interrogateurs à Raphaël et à Luke.

\- Alec concernant Sébastian, je dois te dire quelque chose, fit Raphaël

\- Qu'il t'inspire pas confiance et qu'il doit cacher quelque chose (il regarda le vampire) je sais Raphaël, à moi non plus. J'ai des doutes à son sujet depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'institut.

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, se rassura Raphaël. Que faut-il faire sinon pour retrouver Valentin, tu veux que je réunisse mon Clan pour avoir des informations qui pourraient nous aider à le coincer ?

\- Le capturer si vous pouvez, sinon comme je disais à Luke quelques minutes plus tôt, vous le tuez, c'est d'accord Raphaël ?

\- Je pensais que l'enclave était contre …

\- L'enclave n'est pas au courant, j'ai pris cette décision, témoigna Alec en le coupant. Il a osé s'en prendre à Magnus, je ne lui donnerai donc aucune possibilité de vivre. Et si vous pouvez le faire souffrir un peu j'en serais ravi.

\- Tu es en colère Alec tu …

\- Qu'il s'agisse de ton père ou de dieu je m'en balance, je ne le répéterais pas une seconde fois, ordonna le directeur de l'institut envers Clary. Il a osé s'en prendre à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde (il ferma les yeux un court instant) lui, ou quiconque mourront.

\- Nous nous comprenons enfin, la dessus je te suis Alec, dit Luke.

\- Je suis aussi d'accord Alec. Je pars maintenant, je reviens dès que j'ai du nouveau. Dit à Isabelle que je serais de retour dès que je peux, fit le vampire.

\- Je le lui dirais Raphaël. Maintenant faite ce que vous avez à faire et informez moi rapidement, termina de dire le fils Lightwood. »

Le silence qui régnié dans le bureau d'un coup lui procurait un bien fou, cependant malgré le calme dans la pièce, les images ressurgirent dans sa tête, de voir Magnus souffrir au sol alors que l'homme lui donnait des coups le faisait souffrir à en mourir. Il ne pourra jamais effacer ces horribles images de sa mémoire. Alec avait fermé les yeux un court instant en pleurant intérieurement, puis s'effondra sur son bureau sa tête entre ses bras. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il sentait un malaise venir et tenta de se calmer avec difficulté. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit une voix l'appeler.

 _« Alexander ?_

 _\- uhm ! Fit Alec toujours endormi._

 _\- Alexander … réveille toi Alexander !_

 _\- Magnus !? Tenta de dire Alec sans se réveiller._

 _\- Je suis là Alexander … toujours près de toi … Alexander …_

 _\- Magnus c'est bien toi … Magnus …_

 _\- Je t'aime Alexander … je t'aime, fit la voix en s'éloignant._

 _\- Non Magnus ne part pas … je t'aime aussi … je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, Magnus ? »_

Puis le directeur de l'institut se réveilla enfin, en regardant autour de lui pour comprendre qu'il venait de rêver. Il pleura de nouveau en secouant la tête, puis se ressaisit très vite en passant un coup de file. Pourtant à peine avait t-il décroché le téléphone que Jace entra avec Simon suivis de Clary, mais aussi de Sébastian.

« Jace, tu es rentré, tu as réussis à le ramener vivant ? S'énerva un peu Alec

\- Il est en cellule Alec, dit Jace en s'approchant de son parabatai pour lui passer une main sur l'épaule. Tout va bien Alec, tu me sembles perturbé encore plus que tout à l'heure. Tu as des nouvelles de Magnus ?

\- Ca va Jace, ça va, c'est juste que … enfin laisse tomber ça va aller. Je suis inquiet concernant Magnus, je n'arrive pas à chasser les images de ce matin. Catarina n'est pas encore venue me voir pour me donner des nouvelles, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est Jace. Dit Alec en se levant pour se loger dans les bras un court instant de son parabatai, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour le sauver Alec, il faut y croire, Avoua Jace en berçant son parabatai. Clary a fait venir Dot dans l'appartement de Magnus pour remettre tout en ordre et placer des barrière de protections. J'ai eu Maia au téléphone, elle va rejoindre Luke et la meute pour aller inspecter près du port et les souterrains à la recherche de Valentin.

\- Valentin sait que Magnus se trouve à l'institut, je demanderais à Catarina si elle peut renforcer les barrières de sécurité que Magnus avait mis en place, Annonça Alec en s'adressant à Jace. Raphaël est parti inspecter les environs avec son clan pour avoir des indices sur une piste pour Valentin. Simon, est ce que tu peux te joindre à lui pour les recherches ?

\- Bien sûr oui, avoua Simon en regardant Clary.

\- Je vais avec lui Alec, un Shadowhunter avec eux peut être utile si toutefois je dois utiliser les runes pour le localiser, fit Clary qui suivait Simon vers la sortie.

\- Alec, est ce que tu veux que je les accompagne ? Dit Sébastian.

\- Non Sébastian, j'ai besoin de toi ici, lâcha Alec d'un ton sec. Est-ce que tu as des informations concernant la fuite de Valentin de la cité des os ?

\- Et bien pas vraiment, je n'ai pas fait cette recherche, Dit Sébastian peu confus.

\- Tu débarques dans notre institut, et le peu d'aide qui nous serait utile en ce moment t'échappe, dit moi pourquoi tu es là alors ?

\- Alec, ne t'en prends pas à lui, il n'est pas facile de se faire une place dans un nouvel institut quand tu arrives tu sais, exposa Jace en rassurant Alec.

\- Explique moi comment Clary a fait quand elle arrivée, expliqua Alec avec sérieux. En peu de temps elle a compris qu'elle était une Shadowhunter. Elle a su montrer qu'elle savait aider, elle a sauvée plusieurs des nôtres, sans compter les créatures obscures. Sébastian arrive d'un autre institut et ne sait pas impliqué plus que ça, de plus, depuis qu'il est là, trop de choses ne sont pas claire. Est-ce que tu as des choses à cacher Sébastian Verlac ? Dit Alec en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi t'en prendre à moi Alec, je ne comprends pas, j'ai sauvé ta sœur …

\- Tu vas comprendre qu'ici les ragots ça va vite, tu as eu des propos déplacés envers Raphaël concernant la première réunion des créatures Obscures, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, j'ai toujours respecté vos ordres, répliqua Sébastian surpris.

\- Oui bien sûr, se permettre de dire à Raphaël qu'il est nocif pour ma sœur n'est pas vraiment un respect. Isabelle t'en veut beaucoup Sébastian, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore te faire confiance. Donc, soit tu fais preuve de respect envers tout le monde, soit je te renvoi d'où tu viens. J'ai été claire là.

\- Très claire Alec, répond Sébastian un peu énervé.

\- Maintenant est ce que tu peux faire les recherches que je t'ai demandé, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations possible … TOUT DE SUITE, hurla Alec à son encontre

\- Très bien, dit simplement Sébastian en sortant rapidement.

\- Alec, il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Sébastian, et plusieurs dans l'institut sont de mon avis. Issy également et même Magnus qui me l'avait exposé hier (il stoppa sa phrase en repensant à la veille) quand Magnus dit qu'il n'a pas confiance en une personne, c'est qu'il a raison et …

\- Alec, Catarina te demande, annonça Isabelle en rentrant.

\- Magnus, ne me dis pas …

\- Non ça va, enfin je crois, elle veut nous parler, dit elle les yeux humides.

\- Je vous accompagne, fit Jace. »

Jace pouvait apercevoir l'inquiétude sur le visage de son parabatai avant de les suivre directement dans la chambre d'Alec. Isabelle était tout aussi affolée en prenant la main de son frère pour l'accompagner. Une fois que le directeur était arrivé dans sa chambre, il trouva Catarina assise auprès de Magnus , alors qu'elle agitait encore sa main au-dessus de la tête du sorcier. Alec qui avait été rassuré en regardant que Magnus n'avait plus d'ecchymoses, l'était beaucoup moins en regardant le visage triste de la sorcière le regarder. Catarina se redressa du lit, et malgré quelques efforts tenta de s'adresser à Alec d'une voix triste. Pourtant celui-ci prit la parole avant elle.

« Dites moi qu'il va s'en sortir Catarina, je vous en prie, murmura Alec en venant près de son sorcier, pour prendre la place que Catarina venait de quitter. Vous êtes parvenue à le guérir de ses blessures n'est ce pas ? Fit Alec en caressant la joue de Magnus qui avait retrouvé un visage sans plus aucune blessure, avec malgré tout le teint pâle.

\- Les blessures extérieur oui Alexander, mais pas toutes les blessures internes malheureusement. Magnus ne possède plus sa magie qui régénère son corps habituellement. Alexander, je ne peux pas savoir si il va s'en sortir c'est trop tôt. Vu comment étaient ses blessures, il aurait … (elle fit une pause en se plaçant devant lui) aucun sorcier n'aurait pu supporter autant de contusions, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il survive, avoua Catarina en prenant les mains d'Alec.

\- Non … non je ne veux pas (il pleura) il ne peut pas me laisser … NON. Dites moi ce qu'il faut faire, je vous en prie, dite-moi qu'il y a une solution, sanglota Alec en prenant une main de Magnus dans la sienne.

\- Pour l'instant je n'en vois aucune Alexander. Avec votre permission je peux tout de même faire des recherches, mais je dois récupérer mes livres. Cependant je dois rester pour le surveiller, dit elle en regardant Isabelle.

\- Ne partez pas Catarina, Jace et Isabelle se rendront chez vous pour récupérer tous vos livres, je vous donnerez ceux que j'ai ici, et je ferais venir le frère Zachariah. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver quitte à y laisser ma propre vie.

\- D'accord Alec on y va sans tarder, ajouta Issy en s'adressant à son frère. Catarina, peut-on avoir votre adresse, et nous revenons au plus vite ?

\- Je vous note ça tout de suite Isabelle, Affirma Catarina en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître une feuille et un crayon. Vous prendrais tous les livres qui se trouve dans la pièce à gauche dans un grand coffre en bois, seulement ceux du coffre, se sont les plus anciens grimoires que je possède, en espérant trouver un remède miracle.

\- Bien, nous partons, reprend Isabelle en suivant son demi-frère vers la sortie.

\- Alexander ?

\- …

\- Alexander, regardez-moi, ajouta une nouvelle fois Catarina en le fixant dans les yeux

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le supporterai pas, murmura Alec.

\- Vous savez Alexander, je connais Magnus depuis des siècle, et je ne supporterai pas non plus qu'il nous quitte. Restez près de lui un moment et essayez de lui parler un peu, il vous entendra peut être, sourit Catarina. Parfois ça aide beaucoup les malades qui sont dans un sommeil profond..

\- Vous pensez qu'il peut m'entendre ?

\- On ne sait jamais, avoua la sorcière en prenant place sur un des fauteuils, tout en regardant le Shadowhunter. Vous savez Alexander, Magnus est heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Il a aimé tellement pendant toute sa vie d'immortel, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux d'une personne depuis que je le connais. Je suis vraiment contente que Magnus ait enfin trouvé une personne à aimer, même si c'est un Shadowhunter, tenta d'ironiser Catarina pour faire sourire Alec.

\- Vous détestez les Shadowhunters Catarina ?

\- Les détester non pas vraiment, disons que l'enclave n'a pas fait grand-chose pour nous aider depuis que les accords ont été instaurés. L'enclave ne …

\- L'enclave ne fait pas grand-chose, je dois bien le reconnaître, c'est pour ça que j'essaie d'établir la paix avec les créatures obscures, afin de prouver à l'enclave que nous devons travailler en harmonie avec vous. C'est grâce à Magnus que je prends toutes ces décisions.

\- Magnus m'a avoué t'avoir montré pour ouvrir un portail, je suis impressionné Alexander. Logiquement seul les sorciers possèdent cette faculté, tu le savais ?

\- Magnus dit que je possède une grande maîtrise de tout ce qui est important (il sourit en regardant Magnus) il m'apprend beaucoup de chose et moi je l'entraîne au tir à l'arc.

\- Et je suis persuadé qu'il triche, pas vrai ?

\- Non pas que je sache, Magnus est très doué (il caressa une nouvelle fois la joue de Magnus). Oh Magnus, si tu m'entends … sache que je t'aime, avoua Alec en serrant la main du sorcier dans la sienne.

\- Vous devriez vous reposez un peu Alexander, puis manger aussi c'est important.

\- Pour le moment je veux rester près de lui (il se décala dans l'autre sens pour se serrer contre son sorcier le dos contre le dossier du lit) je n'ai pas la force de le lâcher.

\- Vous n'avez pas des directives concernant l'institut Alexander, sourit Catarina. Je suis là vous savez.

\- Je sais Catarina et je vous en remercie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'institut, je veille. Jace me remplacera un moment si il le faut, affirma Alec en plaçant la main de Magnus contre sa joue. »

La sorcière ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le compagnon de son ami. Elle était persuadé que ce Shadowhunter redonnerait le sourire à Magnus et lui faire oublier tous les malheurs de sa vie passée. Catarina croisa ses jambes avant de se coller au dossier du fauteuil tout en observant avec intérêt les échanges que le directeur de l'institut partageaient envers le sorcier. Bien vite Alec s'endormit contre Magnus, la main de celui-ci fermement serré dans la sienne, comme si il avait peur de le perdre. La sorcière pouvait percevoir par moment que le Shadowhunter parlait dans son sommeil, mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre était le prénom de Magnus sortir de sa bouche.

« Magnus … _Magnus …_

 _\- Alexander … tu es là Alexander …_

 _\- Je t'en prie ne t'en va pas … reste avec moi Magnus …_

 _\- Je suis avec toi Alexander, dit Magnus en s'approchant de son amant._

 _\- Tu es en vie … c'est bien toi Magnus ?_

 _\- Alexander, tu dois trouver la solution … Alexander je voudrais ne plus te quitter, Reprend Magnus en venant presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Alec._

 _\- Magnus … embrasse-moi encore, ne me quitte pas … Magnus…_

 _\- Tu trouveras un moyen Alexander pour que je vive … Alexander tu dois trouver, je t'aime tant, chuchota Magnus contre les lèvres de son Shadowhunter._

 _\- Quelle solution Magnus ? Je ne t'entends plus … Magnus non reviens … Magnus ? Appela Alec en regardant son sorcier s'éloigner._

 _\- Catarina va t'aider Alexander … je t'aime._

 _\- Magnus … Magnus ne part pas, appela Alec._ »

L'apparition de Jace ainsi que celle d'Isabelle dans la chambre d'Alec, détourna le regard de la sorcière qui n'avait cessée jusque là de regarder le Shadowhunter dans son sommeil. Catarina se leva à leur encontre pour les soulager des grimoires en les posant sur le bureau d'Alec non loin du lit. La sorcière inclina la tête pour les remercier et Isabelle lui adressa le même geste en retour en venant malgré tout s'asseoir au bout lit pour regarder les deux hommes. Jace peiné de voir Alec vulnérable l'était davantage en regardant sa demi-sœur aussi abattue.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il dort, reprit Jace d'une voix basse. On dirait qu'il est inquiet, même dans son sommeil.

\- Il ne cesse d'appeler Magnus depuis tout à l'heure, je perçois des autres brides de conversation, mais c'est tellement incompréhensible, avoua La sorcière en observant également les deux hommes.

\- Si Magnus nous quitte, Alec n'y survivra pas non plus, murmura Isabelle les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre c'est impossible. Il faut vraiment tout faire pour les sauver tous les deux.

\- L'amie de Magnus trouvera une solution Issy, n'est ce pas ? Dit Jace en regardant la sorcière qui semblait pensive.

\- …

\- Catarina ? Appela Jace

\- Pardon, vous disiez ? Répond la sorcière en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Vous vous sentez bien Catarina, je vous trouve préoccupée, tenta de dire Jace tout en continuant de la regarder.

\- Je le suis un peu, j'essaie de trouver ce qui pourrait guérir Magnus. Trouver une solution serait déjà une merveilleuse chose, mais l'appliquer s'en est une autre. Jace, Alec a dit tout à l'heure que si il restait auprès de Magnus vous prendriez le relais, donc, étant donné qu'il dort et que je ne veux surtout pas le réveiller, je pense que vous devriez suivre cette décision.

\- Catarina a raison Jace, quelqu'un devrait surveiller l'institut en attendant. D'autre part, essaie de surveiller Sébastian de prêt tu veux.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait eu des propos déplacés envers Raphaël, donc je vais le pister un peu le temps qu'il se trouve à l'institut. J'irai voir également le prisonnier pour savoir si je peux lui faire cracher des aveux, annonça Jace en sortant.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, mais qui est ce Sébastian ? Questionna Catarina en feuilletant un des grimoires. Tu me sembles bien en colère contre lui.

\- Raphaël (elle s'arrêta une court instant et reprit) vous connaissez Raphaël n'est ce pas ?

\- Je connais très bien Raphaël, oui bien sûr. Vous êtes ensemble n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais comment faite vous pour tout savoir. Magnus est comme vous et rien ne lui échappe, dit elle en souriant malgré tout. J'ai eu des débuts compliqués avec Raphaël, pourtant il est un homme gentil, généreux et attentionné. Enfin avec moi surtout. Sébastian Verlac est un Shadowhunter venu de l'institut de Londres et il m'a sauvé la vie … au début, pour se montrer irrespectueux ensuite envers les créatures obscures que nous avons tous comme amis. Et ça je ne peux l'accepter.

\- Verlac, Verlac, mais je pensais qu'il résidait à l'institut de Paris, s'étonna Catarina en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ! Dit Isabelle aussi étonnée. Il a toujours dit qu'il venait de l'institut de Londres et qu'il s'était spécialisé dans les démons supérieurs à Paris, il n'a jamais dit qu'il résidait à Paris, ajouta la jeune Shadowhunter en se levant.

\- Ma chère Isabelle, je pense que vous devriez vous méfier de ce Sébastian. Par ailleurs tout l'institut devrait s'en méfier croyez-moi. Isabelle, est ce que vous pensez qu'il serait possible de voir frère Zachariah ? Questionna la sorcière en tournant les pages un peu plus vite. Il y a quelque chose qui me semble possible concernant la guérison de Magnus, mais avant ça je dois voir un frère silencieux.

\- Ah oui, dit Isabelle réjouie. Bien sûr, je sais que frère Zachariah vient souvent à l'institut, je vais en informer Jace maintenant.

\- Merci Isabelle, mais je ne vous promets rien pour l'instant, tant que je n'ai pas tous les éléments, je ne peux rien affirmer.

\- Tant qu'il peut y avoir une possibilité même infime soit-elle, je préfère me contenter de ça, je reviens vous voir plus tard, fit Isabelle en sortant de la chambre à grandes enjambées.

\- A plus tard Isabelle, sourit Catarina. »

Les yeux de Catarina survolèrent toutes les pages de son grimoire, puis d'un coup elle tourna les pages dans le sens inverse, percevant un passage qui pourrait l'intéresser. Elle s'appliqua à ne rien manquer, puis fronça les yeux pour se localiser sur un seul paragraphe. Levant la tête de son grimoire quelques secondes ensuite pour regarder Alec Lightwood qui semblait toujours avoir un sommeil tourmenté. Malgré cela, Catarina s'aperçut que les mains des deux hommes se comprimaient avec force. Pour elle il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce phénomène, Alec était en contact avec Magnus pendant son sommeil. La sorcière se redressa aussitôt de son fauteuil puis posa une main sur celles enlacées. D'un coup une décharge électrique lui traversa le bras puis elle dut retirer sa main sans attendre. La décharge avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde, alors que la sorcière réitéra son geste en plaçant sa main au-dessus des mains jointent sans le contact directe sur la peau. Ensuite elle ferma les yeux en pratiquant sa magie.

Ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en elle était tout simplement incroyable. Elle ressentait une bride de magie, mais ne savait pas encore d'où pouvait-elle provenir. La voix d'Alec la sortie de sa transe quelques secondes, et elle se recula dans le fauteuil avec des yeux remplis de surprises et d'étonnement.

« Par tous les diables de l'enfer ! Fit-elle

\- Magnus, murmura Alec dans son sommeil. Magnus … _reviens vers moi_ …

\- _Je suis là Alexander, je ne vais pas partir pour le moment, fit La voix de Magnus. Oh Alexander_ …

\- _Dis moi que tu vas bien, Magnus … je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi_ …

 _\- J'ai aussi besoin de toi, Alexander, tu dois être fort pour nous deux, dit Magnus en venant prendre le visage d'Alec en coupe pour l'embrasser_.

\- _Ma … gnus, essaya d'articuler Alec en agrippant le sorcier par le haut de la taille pour le coller à lui._

\- _Dis moi que tu vas être fort, Alexander … sinon je vais devoir partir, tenta d'articuler Magnus entre deux baisers._

 _\- Non Magnus, pourquoi tu veux me laisser, je vais mourir sans toi … Magnus …_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Alexander, tu n'en as pas le droit, tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Toi non plus Magnus, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes … Je veux que tu vives Magnus …_

 _\- Mon ange, je peux de nouveau vivre grâce à toi, cherche au fond de ton âme Alexander et l'importance à tout ce que tu aimes …_

 _\- Je t'aime Magnus, fit Alec sans rien dire de plus en attirant Magnus contre son corps._

 _\- Trouve la force en toi mon ange et tu trouveras le moyen de me ramener, chuchota Magnus dans son oreille en la mordant légèrement. Souviens toi de la grande maîtrise que tu possèdes en toi Alexander (il continua d'embrasser Alec dans le cou) Ta force est importante pour moi tu le sais._

 _\- Magnus, c'est toi qui me donne autant de force, et là je ne sais plus quoi faire … Magnus, que dois-je faire ?_

 _\- Tu trouveras la solution et le courage, Catarina t'aidera mon ange …_

 _\- Toi tu es un ange, Magnus …_

 _\- Peut-être Alexander … Je t'aime tu sais, tellement, fit Magnus en retirant les vêtements de son Shadowhunter. Mais je vais t'aimer encore plus._

 _\- Je rêve n'est ce pas Magnus, ou alors c'est la réalité ? Questionna Alec en s'abandonnant au caresse de son sorcier pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue. J'ai envie de toi Magnus …_

 _\- Tu penses que c'est un rêve, Alexander, mais en te réveillant tu n'oublieras pas (Il parsema le corps d'Alec de baiser) je t'en fait la promesse. J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour si fort … hum Alexander …_

 _\- Ne t'arrête pas Magnus, jamais, gémit Le Shadowhunter._

 _\- Alors laisse moi prendre un peu de ton courage pour continuer, Alexander, et je te donne ma parole de t'emmener au paradis, Dit Magnus sans attendre pour combler Alec de tout son amour._

 _\- Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi Magnus, et emmène moi au paradis … Magnus … Magnus je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander … Que nos cœurs s' unissent et que notre sang se mélange … »_

Catarina ne pouvait pas penser une seul seconde que les deux hommes parvenaient à dialoguer dans leurs sommeils. La faiblesse de la magie entre les deux hommes avait prit de l'importance et elle avait fait naître la probabilité que Magnus pourrait guérir.

\- C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas y croire …

\- _Bonjour Catarina, vous ne pouvez pas croire quoi ? Fit la voix de frère Zachariah_

\- Oh frère Zachariah bonjour, vous voilà enfin, Reprit la sorcière. J'avais besoin de vous pour soigner Magnus, toute seul je ne peux pas y parvenir. J'avais trouvée dans le grimoire un passage sur la guérison d'un sorcier sans magie, ça parle du sang de Shadowhunters. Mais il vient de se passer une chose incroyable, tenta de s'expliquer Catarina.

\- _Magnus ne possède plus de magie ? Le sang d'un Shadowhunters ne peut pas guérir un sorcier, pas que je sache Catarina. Qu'avez-vous perçut Catarina_?

\- Alexander peut communiquer avec Magnus dans son sommeil, une bride de magie s'est formée, articula Catarina avec encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Je ne sais pas comment ça peut se produire et je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça vient d'Alexander ou de Magnus. Concernant le passage du grimoire je pense que si au contraire c'est possible frère Zachariah, vous connaissez assez Magnus pour comprendre que c'est possible, n'est ce pas ?

\- _Je vais tenter de voir dans leurs esprits et comprendre ce que vous m'exposez là. Magnus est une créature Obscure Catarina, le sang de Shadowhunters ne ferait que le faire plonger dans une souffrance pas possible, et il n'y survivrait pas_.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Magnus aussi bien que moi frère Zacharia, sans vous offenser. Vous connaissez le père de Magnus Bane ?

\- _Un démon supérieur du nom de « Asmodée », oui je sais déjà ça Catarina, mais ça ne change pas au problème. Magnus est le fils du prince des enfers, donc ce qui est impossible pour lui d'avoir du sang de Shadowhunters pour le guérir_.

\- Je n'ose pas réveiller Alexander, si il est le seul lien qui peut le guérir autant le laisser dormir, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- _Un lien qui pourrait mettre Alexander en danger. Je vais essayer de comprendre, fit la voix de Frère Zachariah en s'approchant plus près des deux hommes_. »

Le temps avait passé assez longtemps avant que le frère Zachariah commence à s'adresser à la sorcière. Jace arriva à ce moment là accompagné de sa demi-sœur Isabelle, puis Clary, simon, Maia et Raphaël. Catarina se leva pour s'adresser à Jace.

« Jace, il y a beaucoup trop de monde d'un coup là, tenta de dire calmement la sorcière d'un air poli.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Catarina, mais Raphaël, Maia, et Simon sont venus me rapporter des informations concernant Valentin et je devais voir ça avec Alec. Il dort toujours encore depuis tout à l'heure. Bonjour Frère Zachariah, vous avez trouvé comment guérir Magnus ?

\- _Bonjour Jace Hérondale, vous allez devoir prendre la direction de l'institut le temps que votre frère sommeil encore. Je suis désolé. En ce qui concerne la guérison de Magnus, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose malheureusement, mais, Alexander serait susceptible de le guérir. Comme me disait Catarina peu de temps avant, votre frère créait une connexion avec Magnus et nous pouvons percevoir une infime magie naître entre eux deux, mais nous ne savons pas d'où elle provient. Je sais l'intérêt que vous portez pour Alexander et Magnus, mais vous allez devoir nous laisser. Vous devriez tous aller vous coucher vous reposer._

\- Bien frère Zachariah, fit Jace en inclinant la tête en s'adressant ensuite aux autres personnes. Je suis désolé, mais je crois plus sage de laisser Frère Zachariah et Catarina s'occuper d'Alec et Magnus, nous reviendrons prendre des nouvelles plus tard.

\- _Est-ce que vous pouvez rester Isabelle, ainsi que Raphaël_ ?

\- Vous avez besoin de nous, fit Isabelle en regardant Raphaël qui était aussi surpris.

\- _Alec est votre frère aîné Isabelle, puis Magnus un grand ami à Raphaël sans vouloir me tromper. A moins que cela vous gêne de rester tous les deux là._

\- Non pas du tout frère Zachariah, avoua le vampire en prenant Isabelle par la main pour s'installer sur le canapé non loin de là. »

Clary accompagna Simon à l'extérieur et Jace plaça un bras sur les épaules de Maia pour l'accompagner hors de la chambre d'Alec. Isabelle ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la présence de frère Zachariah alors qu'il lui avait demandé de rester avec son petit ami. Catarina adressa un sourire au vampire en lui passant une main réconfortante sur le bras. Raphaël se sentait à présent soulagée de la présence de la sorcière mais un peu étonné par celle du frère silencieux. Celui-ci s'adressa à lui en répondant à ses pensées.

« _Raphaël Santiago, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne voulais pas vous séparer de votre chère Isabelle Lightwood tout simplement. Isabelle si je vous ai dit de rester, c'est que vous êtes la seule parenté avec Alexander. Une famille doit restée unis._

\- Magnus … emmène moi, chuchota Alec toujours endormi

\- Alec, mais que lui arrive t-il ?

\- _Il parle à Magnus dans son sommeil, nous en avons la certitude, mais je ne peux rien entrevoir de ce qui se passe. La petite bride de magie que nous voyons n'est pas encore assez importante pour que j'en sache plus._

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait le réveiller ?

\- Non Raphaël, si nous faisons ça on ne sais pas ce qui risque de ce produire. Soit Magnus n'y survie pas, ou soit Alec, voir même les deux, tenta de s'expliquer la sorcière. En faite, je pense qu'il y aurait un moyen, mais frère Zachariah n'est pas de cet avis.

\- Et pourquoi, si c'est pour sauver Magnus et Alec, fit Isabelle en regardant le frère silencieux.

\- _Ce que Catarina veut tenter c'est d'injecter du sang de Shadowhunters, en l'occurrence celui d'Alec dans le corps de Magnus pour qu'il retrouve des forces et sa magie par la même occasion._

\- Mais ça va tuer Magnus, je croyais que les créatures Obscures ne survivraient pas avec du sang de Shadowhunters, c'est exact n'est ce pas ? Questionna Isabelle. Vous pensez réellement que ça va le sauver ? Dit-elle envers la sorcière.

\- En faite Magnus n'est pas totalement démoniaque, lâcha Catarina

 _\- Je vous demande pardon Catarina ?_

\- Il n'est pas totalement démoniaque, il est aussi humain nous le savons. Je suis perdue, mais vraiment perdue, dit Isabelle en se levant. Vous connaissez Magnus plus que n'importe qui d'autre, qu'essayez vous de nous dire.

\- Magnus est le fils d'Asmodée prince des enfers et …

\- Pardon ? Fit le vampire surpris

\- Vous venez de dire quoi ?

\- Isabelle, Raphaël, frère Zachariah, annonça la sorcière en se levant pour contourner le lit et se trouver près de son ami sorcier. Magnus est bien le fils d'Asmodée, mais Asmodée n'a pas toujours été un prince des enfers. Asmodée était avant ça un ange déchu, avoua Catarina en caressant la joue de son ami.

\- _Vous pouvez me répétez ça Catarina, vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous venez de dire_?

\- C'est ce que j'ai tenté de vous expliquer tout à l'heure, sinon je ne vous aurez pas parlée du sang de Shadowhunters. Magnus ne l'avouera jamais à quiconque, peut être à Alexander un jour. Je suis la seule en qui Magnus ait confiance et lorsqu'il me l'a avoué je ne voulais pas y croire. Pourtant je peux vous assurer que c'est une certitude. Même si Magnus ne supporterai pas une seule rune, il possède des autres capacités qui sont employées que par un ange. Maintenant, lisez ce grimoire concernant cette possibilité que Magnus pourrait guérir grâce à du sang de Shadowhunters, mais seulement celui d'Alec puisqu'ils sont connectés

\- _Vous êtes réellement sérieuse_ ?

\- Magnus, appela Alec. Magnus ne me laisse pas … Magnus … je t'aime …

\- Je ne supporte pas de voir mon frère dans cet état, pleura Isabelle en se calant contre le vampire. Si Magnus à un peu de sang d'Ange, pourquoi il ne guérit pas alors. Nous ne sommes pas certain que le sang de Shadowhunters soit bénéfique pour lui. Que faut-il faire ?

\- _Nous ne pouvons pas lui injecter sans l'autorisation d'Alexander, mais pour le moment nous devons laisser passer la nuit et aviser de la décision demain matin. Alexander ne se réveillera pas, il est connecté à Magnus par cette bride pour le moment. Isabelle, vous devriez aller vous coucher à présent, vous reviendrez demain matin auprès de votre frère d'accord_ ?

\- D'accord Frère Zachariah, Catarina, merci pour tout vraiment. J'espère que nous prendrons la bonne décision pour Magnus et Alec. Raphaël ?

\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre Isabelle, ajouta le vampire en la prenant par l'épaule.

\- Bonne nuit à vous, ajouta Catarina

 _\- Essayez de bien dormir Isabelle, bonne nuit, fit Frère Zachariah_.

\- Bone nuit, fit Isabelle et Raphaël en sortant.

\- J'ai raison n'est ce pas, pour le sang de Shadowhunter, vous êtes d'accord avec moi frère Zachariah ?

\- _Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre de toute évidence, c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Maintenant attendons._ »

Pendant la nuit là, le frère Zachariah et Catarina ne s'étaient pas parler à aucun moment. Frère Zachariah debout près de la porte d'entrée sans bouger ne voulait en aucun cas déranger la sorcière, qui depuis la veille au soir était plongée le nez dans ses grimoires, sans avoir prit le temps de dormir un court instant. Catarina s'était promise d'être toujours présente pour Magnus si le pire était à venir, et elle ne voulait surtout pas le quitter des yeux. La sorcière se levait de temps en temps pour faire les sens pas dans la chambre, toujours un grimoire différent dans les mains. Les seuls bruits dans la pièce que nous pouvions percevoir, c'était les gémissements d'Alec dans son sommeil et le bruit des pages que Catarina ne cessait de survoler dans les gros volumes jaunis.

En plein milieu de la nuit et très tôt le matin, une lueur bleutée venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. A peine visible, mais assez pour que la sorcière se détourne de sa lecture. Catarina se leva d'un coup en s'approchant du lit et elle put entrevoir des filaments dorés entre les doigts enlacés des deux hommes. Le frère Zachariah s'approcha à son tour puis ajouta :

 _« La magie opère, on dirait que Magnus reprend un peu des forces._ »

Catarina n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour survoler de sa main celles qui étaient déjà entrelacées. Il s'était passé quinze bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne s'adresse au frère Zachariah.

« Magnus reprend des forces, mais pas assez pour qu'il se réveille de ce coma, Avoua t-elle légèrement rassurée. Tant que sa magie ne reviendra pas complètement, la guérison ne pourra pas se faire. Tout ça peut prendre des mois, même plus. A présent il nous reste qu'une solution, mais il faudrait qu'Alexander se réveille.

A ces mots, Alec eu un léger soubresaut comme si il venait d'entendre la sorcière parler. Il resserra sa main sur Magnus puis il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Avant de réaliser qu'il était endormi contre Magnus, il l'appela comme si il espérait que son sorcier viendrait à lui répondre.

« Magnus ? Appela Alec

\- Alexander, comment allez vous ? Appela la sorcière en regardant le jeune Shadowhunter.

\- Mag … Catarina, répond Alec en la regardant. Que s'est-il passé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais c'était si réel (il pivota sa tête pour regarder son sorcier) Magnus … Oh non Magnus, alors c'était un rêve, chuchota Alec avec tristesses.

\- _Bonjour Alexander Lightwood, votre rêve n'était pas réellement un rêve_.

\- Frère Zachariah, que me dite vous là (il contempla sa main dans celle de Magnus) qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit-il en regardant les petites étincelles bleues, sans pour cela bouger sa main … La magie de Magnus (il ferma les yeux pour repenser à son rêve merveilleux) _prendre un peu de ton courage… toi tu es un Ange … peut être… nos cœurs s'unissent … notre sang se mélange._ (il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau) Catarina ?

\- Oui Alexander, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la sorcière en posant une main réconfortante sur Alec.

\- Magnus a dit que vous pouviez m'aider pour trouver la solution et le guérir. Il a dit : Que nos cœurs s'unissent et que notre sang se mélangent. Qu'est ce que ces mots veulent dire Catarina ? Quand je lui ai aussi dit qu'il était un ange, il m'a répondu : peut être ! Tout ça me semble si réel, s'expliqua Alec en se redressant toujours la main jointe avec celle de Magnus.

\- Vous étiez connecté avec Magnus pendant votre sommeil Alexander, donc tout ce que Magnus a pu vous dire, tout ce que vous avez put ressentir en sa présence était plus ou moins réel. Nos sentiments font naître une magie qui peut être une réalité Alexander. Il faut que vous sachiez Alexander, la magie naît de nouveau sur Magnus, mais pas assez pour le sauver. Nous avons une seule possibilité qui nous reste à présent qui serait susceptible de le faire sortir de son coma, puis acquérir de nouveau sa magie, expliqua Catarina en prenant la place sur le fauteuil.

\- Alors tout ça est vrai, Magnus était réel dans mon rêve, fit Alec en comprenant à présent. Il faut mélanger notre sang c'est ça !?

\- Vous comprenez vite Alexander, sourit la sorcière. Oui Magnus a raison, on doit injecter de ton sang dans le sien, parce que … Magnus n'est pas totalement une créature obscure, il a aussi …

\- Du sang d'ange, coupa Alec surpris mais aussi réjouie. Faite le maintenant Catarina, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Vous en êtes sûr Alexander, ça peut aussi ne pas marcher, vous en êtes conscient ?

\- Totalement, si c'est la seule chance que nous avons de le sauver, alors il ne faut pas hésiter, affirma Alec avec certitude. Je vous donne le champs libre Catarina. S'il vous plaît faite vite. »

La sorcière n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour s'exécuter. Dans les minutes qui avaient suivis, Alec était déjà rattaché à Magnus pour la transfusion, ce qui avait pris peu de temps à Catarina par son talent d'infirmière guérisseuse à l'hôpital de New York. Le frère Zachariah apporté son aide pour établir un lien dans la tête de Magnus pour suivre l'évolution. Alec, sa main enlacée dans celle de Magnus depuis la veille au soir, tenta de bouger quelques doigts doucement en caressant ceux de son sorcier. Des filets bleues illuminés chaque contour de leurs mains, et plus Alec bougeait les doigts et plus la lumière s'intensifiait, ce qui avait procuré chez Alec un léger sourire. Pendant plus de une heure, le sang du Shadowhunter se vidait et Alec sentit une légère somnolence.

\- Alexander ? Appela Catarina

\- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va, Répond Alec en comprenant que la sorcière s'inquiétait.

\- Très bien, je pense que nous allons bientôt arrêter, avoua t-elle. Frère Zachariah est ce que tout va bien pour Magnus ?

\- Il me semble bien réagir au nouveau sang, donc oui tout va bien. Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter la transfusion, et nous surveillerons son réveil.

\- Bien dans ce cas Alexander, je vais pouvoir vous libérer, sourit Catarina en retirant le matériel prudemment. Vous pourrez activer votre rune de guérison ensuite. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Tout va bien Catarina, je suis content que Magnus ne fait pas un rejet (il arrêta un moment de parler et s'adressa de nouveau à la sorcière) Catarina, vous savez beaucoup de choses sur Magnus n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui Alexander, et non je ne vous dirais rien de plus, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai toujours été la confidente de Magnus jusque là, donc à présent il vous fait assez confiance pour tout vous dire. Vous l'aimez assez pour accepter son lourd passé j'en suis certaine.

\- Je suis prêt à tout accepter venant de lui, tout Catarina, sourit Alec. Merci pour tout Catarina, sans vous je n'aurai pas …

\- Sans moi vous auriez malgré tout trouvé une solution pour le sauver. Un Shadowhunter qui sait ouvrir un portail peut tout aussi bien sauver son sorcier, rit-elle. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes le seul à avoir autant de talent, vous avez un don Alexander.

\- Magnus m'a transmis ce don Catarina, ça vient que de lui et seulement lui.

 _\- Si vous voulez à présent Alexander, vous pouvez retirer votre main, fit la voix du frère Zachariah._

\- J'en ai pas spécialement envie frère Zachariah, mais je pense que je vais devoir reprendre l'institut en main, le temps que Magnus se réveille. Répondit Alec en retirant doucement sa main de son sorcier. Il va se réveiller dans combien de temps ?

 _\- Au plus tôt, dans la nuit Alexander, tout dépends comment il réagit à votre sang, mais visiblement il est sur la bonne voie je vous assure._

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi frère Zachariah, dit Alec en se levant. Je viendrais le voir toutes les heures (il embrassa Magnus d'un baiser doux sur les lèvres). Je n'ai rien oublié Magnus, tu es mon ange aussi (il se redressa) Catarina, frère Zachariah, merci encore, je vous retrouve plus tard. Ajouta Alec le visage heureux. »

Comme l'avait dit Alec, il était venu rendre visite à Magnus toute les heures, toujours avec la présence de Catarina et frère Zachariah qui veillés sur lui. Isabelle avait été heureuse de revoir son frère reprendre la direction le matin là. Elle avait été la première et la seule dans la confidence concernant une possible guérison chez Magnus grâce au sang de son frère. Alec avait donné son approbation pour qu'elle le dévoile à Raphaël et seulement à lui et personne d'autre. Toutes les directives avaient été données et Alec avait pu s'absenter en fin de matinée pour rejoindre Luke qui l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt. Luke avait réussis à capturer Valentin et il attendait à présent les recommandations du directeur de l'institut.

« Dis à ta meute de tuer tous les membres du cercle Luke, et maintenant (il se tourna vers Valentin) Je vais te faire voir de quoi je suis capable, lâcha Alec de colère sous le regard ravi du loup-garou. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à Magnus, jamais.

\- Uhmm … tenta de se faire entendre Valentin, alors qu'il avait la bouche fortement bâillonnée avec une manche de son maillot déchiré, les jambes et bras ligotés fortement.

\- L'enclave aimerait beaucoup te récupérer, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de te livrer à eux (sourit Alec malicieusement en pointant sa lame séraphique dans les poumons de Valentin) tu as fait souffrir la personne qui est précieuse à mon cœur, et toi tu vas en payer le prix. »

Alec enfonça la lame dans les poumons aussi doucement que possible pour que Valentin se torde de douleur alors que Luke le maintenait debout. Puis il réitéra son geste dans son bas ventre, dans ses jambes et les bras. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de s'écouler à chaque fois que le Shadowhunter enfoncé sa lame. Valentin vacilla sous les coups et Luke le lâcha.

« Très bien, Luke, tout ceci reste entre nous ça va de soi, et donc brûle moi ce déchet, puis tu effaceras toutes les traces de notre passage. Je peux compter sur toi ? Dit Alec soulagée d'avoir pris sa revanche.

\- T'inquiète pas Alec, je m'occupe de tout ça ? Sourit le loup-garou avec une joie immense que la justice soit enfin rendue. »

Le directeur de l'institut était à présent serein et se devait de rentrer au plus vite à institut. Entre temps Il était passé chez Magnus pendre une bonne douche et ramener quelques affaires à lui, pour être de retour ensuite auprès de son sorcier vingt bonnes minutes après.

Raphaël, qui ne pouvait pas se passer de sa belle Isabelle, était arrivé à l'institut dès la tombée de la nuit. La présence du vampire gênait quelques uns, mais Alec se montrait reconnaissant envers lui depuis qu'il était le petit copain de sa sœur, et il ne se gênait en aucune façon pour le faire valoir dans tout l'institut. Le soir là, alors qu'Alec se trouvait dans son bureau avec la présence d'Isabelle et de Raphaël, Jace fit son entrée précipitamment, accompagnée de Clary, Simon et Sébastian comme toujours.

« Alec, nous avons un problème, ajouta Jace visiblement affolé. Nous avons retrouvé Valentin mort sur le quai.

\- En quoi c'est un problème, répond Alec rassuré. A présent faite revenir tous les Shadowhunters sur cette mission, ça ne sert plus à rien de le rechercher.

\- Nous avons un autre problème, Le prisonnier a été tué dans sa cellule, dit Sébastian Verlac aussi surpris. Et on ne voit personne sur les caméras, rien.

\- Et bien je crois que je vais devoir informer l'enclave de tout ceci, annonça Alec d'un ton neutre. Bien, je vous ai préparé vos prochaines missions pour demain matin à la première heure (il tendit les dossiers pour chacun) Issy j'aurai besoin de toi ici, Raphaël peut rester ici si il le souhaite.

\- Est-ce que ça va Alec ? Questionne Jace

\- Oui tout va bien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment Valentin est mort ? Et tu ne trouves pas étrange que le prisonnier se fasse tuer ici dans notre institut. Tu vas dire quoi à l'enclave ?

\- La vérité tout simplement, reprit Alec en se levant. Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je me rends au chevet de Magnus, à demain, fit simplement Alec en sortant de son bureau. »

L'institut était en effervescence, la mort du prisonnier dans sa cellule, Valentin qui se fait tuer sans que personne ne sache comment. Les créatures obscures trop souvent dans l'institut. Des missions qui n'en finissent jamais, et pour finir un directeur qui ne semble pas se soucier des morts à chaque fin de mission. Comme si il n'y avait plus de loi envers les prisonniers. La mort était la seule justice qui pouvait être accordée. Des créatures obscures mourraient pour des injustices, mais également des Shadowhunters qui venaient à trahir les règles.

Alors qu'il venait de quitter son bureau, Alec ne voulait pas attendre une minute de plus pour voir Magnus. Catarina releva la tête à son entrée et lui adressa un sourire, pendant que frère Zachariah était penché au-dessus de Magnus une main sur son front. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur Magnus, puis en quelques secondes le visage du Shaowhunter se relâcha après son inquiétude. Magnus avait retrouvé des couleurs et semblait à présent guéris. Le directeur reporta son attention sur la sorcière en la questionnant.

« Il va mieux, n'est ce pas ? Dit Alec avec le sourire. De plus, vous pouvez pas le nier, vous avez aussi le sourire depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Magnus ne sait pas encore réveillé, sourit Catarina. Et oui, il va mieux grâce à toi Alexander. Sa magie est presque totalement revenue, ses blessures internes ont toutes disparues, et donc tout va bien.

\- Oh par l'ange que je suis heureux, fit Alec en s'approchant pour se placer à côté de son sorcier. Je peux lui prendre la main, frère Zachariah ?

\- _Vous pouvez Alexander, je vais vous laisser à présent, je reviendrais le revoir demain matin_.

\- Vous partez Frère Zachariah (il se tourna vers la sorcière) Vous aussi Catarina ? Ajouta Alec un peu déçu.

\- Seulement frère Zachariah, je vais rester avec vous jusqu'au réveil de Magnus, Alexander, Rassura la sorcière. Ensuite j'irai me reposer un peu avant de reprendre mon travail à l'hôpital.

\- Merci Catarina, et merci à vous frère Zachariah.

\- _Je reviens demain matin, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit._

\- Bonsoir frère Zachariah à bientôt, adressa Catarina d'une voix calme. Merci encore pour votre aide. »

Le frère silencieux adressa une révérence et puis il sortit de la chambre. Alec qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un contact de Magnus, agrippa sa main dans la sienne avec douceur. Le contact avec son sorcier le rendait heureux et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, si fort et intense qu'il frissonna de bien être. Le Shadowhunter ferma les yeux un court moment, pour les ouvrir de nouveau en souriant. Catarina qui n'avait rien manquée dans cet échange, s'adressa à lui doucement.

« Magnus a tant besoin de toi Alexander, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu es sa seule raison de vivre, je le sais à présent.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de lui Catarina, sans lui je ne vois pas de raison de vivre (il caressa la paume de sa main avec son pouce) je refuse qu'il souffre de nouveau, je refuse que qui que ce soit d'autre le fasse souffrir. J'ai eu si peur de le perdre.

\- Tu ne le perdras plus Alexander, avoua Catarina presque les larmes aux yeux. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr Catarina.

\- C'est toi qui a fait justice aujourd'hui ? Communiqua la sorcière en croisant les jambes. Il paraît que Valentin et ton prisonnier sans compter des membres du cercle sont mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Rien ne m'échappe tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas, fit Alec d'un large sourire. Je vous fais confiance pour que ceci reste entre nous, n'est ce pas Catarina ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi Magnus aurait été le seul à souffrir, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à lui, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et je n'ai aucun regret.

\- Alexander, je ne vous juge pas, bien au contraire, avoua t-elle. J'aurai fait exactement la même chose. Ceci reste entre nous ça va de soit. Je pense malgré tout qu'il faudra en parler à Magnus.

\- Je compte bien le lui dire Catarina … »

La conversation jusqu'à présent qui avait été discrète, ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. Les voix qu'il percevait dans son sommeil le rassuraient, il savait qu'il devait se réveiller à un moment donné, mais malgré sa volonté il n'y parvenait encore pas. Ses douleurs avaient disparues et une impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Il repensait à ce moment agréable dans sa tête comme si il avait réellement existé. Plus il se concentrait sur les scènes et plus ils les ressentaient comme si elles étaient réelles. Magnus sentait une main l'agripper et se délecta de cette sensation de ce bonheur retrouvé. La conversation était à présent plus net et il reconnu son amie Catarina qui s'adressait à son ange. Son ange, sa raison de vivre. Puis lorsqu'il entend que son amie parle de justice, alors là tout lui revient en bouche, la souffrance, la douleur et le trou noir total. Magnus voudrait se réveiller et se caler contre son Shadowhunter pour sentir son corps à nouveau contre lui.

Son ange avait rendu justice lui-même, alors qu'il aurait pu lui aussi se faire tuer. Maintenant il savait que si une personne s'en prendrait à lui, il le tuerait sans hésiter, par amour pour lui. La main qui le caressait lui apportait du réconfort et Magnus avait vraiment envie de répondre à son geste. Le sorcier se concentra de toute ses forces, et en quelques secondes il sentait que ses doigts bougeaient.

« Je ne veux rien lui cacher je … Magnus ? Appela Alec en découvrant qu'il pouvait bouger les doigts

\- Il vient de bouger ses doigts, non ?

\- Oui Catarina, je sens ses doigts bouger, dit Alec heureux comme jamais. Magnus, oh je t'en prie réveille toi, je sais que tu nous entends, s'il te plaît. »

De nouveau les doigts de Magnus bougèrent dans la main du Shadowhunter. Magnus l'entendait l'appeler et il voulait tellement lui répondre. Il savait qu'il y parviendrait, mais c'était pour lui très difficile.

« Magnus, sers moi la main si tu m'entends, dit Alec

\- … Il serra légèrement la main.

\- Oh par tous les anges, Magnus, tu nous entends, s'exprima Alec en caressant de nouveau la main du sorcier. Tout va bien d'accord, Catarina est ici avec moi, oh Magnus je t'aime tellement et j'ai eu si peur.

\- … sa main se serra davantage dans celle d'Alec.

\- Magnus, tu nous as fait si peur, avoua Catarina. Nous avons cru te perdre tu sais. Essaie d'ouvrir les yeux Magnus, sert toi de ta magie.

\- Tu as cette force en toi Magnus, mon sang coule dans tes veines à présent, révéla Alec en lui serrant la main. Tu peux y parvenir, tu en as le courage, je t'en prie … Mon ange. »

Ce surnom magnifique revient en boucle dans sa tête… _toi tu es un ange Magnus_. Cette phrase qu'il avait tant aimait. Il s'autorisa une fois de plus à y repenser et puisa son courage au fond de son être. Alec qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, aperçut Magnus ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

« Hey toi, sourit Alec.

\- Ale … xan … der, articula Magnus avec difficulté.

\- Par l'ange Magnus je te retrouve enfin. (il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres) Essaie de ne pas parler pour le moment tu ne dois pas te fatiguer. Tu as tout le temps pour reprendre des forces, d'accord ?

\- Ou … i, fit Magnus d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors Magnus, on nous donnes des frayeurs, rit la sorcière. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un super Shadowhunter comme petit ami. Tu avais raison, Alexander est merveilleux. Sans lui tu ne serait plus de ce monde et notre souffrance aurait été épouvantable.

\- Sa … sang, tenta de dire Magnus avec un effort.

\- Tu as du sang de Shadowhunter dans les veines, et pas n'importe lequel. Alexander Lightwood a un don très spécial et tu m'avais caché ça, sourit Catarina en agitant un doigt vers lui.

\- Spé …cial, dit-il doucement.

\- Doucement Magnus, ne te fatigue pas s'il te plaît, murmura Alec en embrassant la paume de la main du sorcier.

\- Ca … va … Alexan … der, tenta de sourire le sorcier en traçant de son pouce la joue du Shadowhunter.

\- Et bien dis moi, ce sang angélique te fait pousser des ailes, se moqua la sorcière. Tu sais que ça va te rendre encore meilleur Magnus, tu es unique !

\- Cata … rina, je l'ai tou … jours été, taquina Magnus avec plus de facilité pour parler. Alexander … tu as tué …

\- Chut ne dis plus rien Magnus, rassura Alec en caressant la joue du sorcier. J'ai rendu justice, et je continuerai à le faire s'y une autre personne s'en prend à toi. Magnus j'ai failli te perdre et je ne veux plus revivre ça (il ferma les yeux un court instant) sauf (il sourit en s'approchant de son oreille) une autre connexion à toi dans notre rêve.

\- Hum … Alexander, sourit le sorcier en glissant sa main dans le cou d'Alec. Embrasse … moi … maintenant. »

Alec ne pouvait pas refuser cette demande et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se laissa guida contre les lèvres de son sorcier pour s'en délecter le plus possible. La présence de la sorcière n'avait plus la moindre importance, la seule chose inestimable pour eux c'était le bonheur de s'être retrouvé à nouveau. Catarina n'avait pas attendu plus de temps pour rassembler ses affaires en laissant les deux hommes seuls s'aimer.

Magnus ne pouvait plus attendre, c'était pour lui une torture de ne pas pouvoir sentir de nouveau le corps contre lui. Le prix d'un gros effort poussa le sorcier à venir retirer la chemise de son Shadowhunter pour sentir sa peau sur ses doigts, et intensifia avec fougue le baiser pour qu'il devienne encore plus sensuel. Alec qui jusque là s'était laissé abandonner, reprit contenance en coupant le contact aussitôt pour s'écarter à bout de souffle et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Magnus confus d'avoir osé aller trop loin, tenta de s'excuser.

« Alexander … je … »

\- Maintenant que ton amie Catarina est partie pour nous laisser seuls (il sourit) et qu'à présent tu as retrouvé assez de force (il retira sa chemise complètement en la balançant plus loin au sol) je devrais peut être (il dégrafa son pantalon) me trouver une place avec toi dans le lit. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Taquina Alec en retirant la totalité de ses vêtements cette fois.

\- Je pense que je … devrais avoir assez … de force pour passer une nuit d'amour … avec toi mon ange, sourit Magnus avec un air taquin.

\- Ne te fatigue pas trop mon sorcier (il rentra dans le lit) la nuit d'amour c'est moi qui la dirige, de plus, comme c'est ma chambre, et mon lit, raison de plus pour prendre les commandes, chuchota Alec dans le cou du sorcier.

\- Je te laisse faire tout … ce que tu veux, dit Magnus en transe en changeant ses yeux d'une couleur turquoise. Emmène-moi au paradis…

 **Ce petit OS est enfin terminé … enfin un peu plus long que d'habitude je dois bien le reconnaître. J'espère que ce moment de lecture vous a ravie et que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés de cette fin sans suite, c'est le but en faite, pour laisser votre imagination deviner ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer dans cette chambre d'Alec à l'institut. Merci chères lectrices et chers lecteurs pour avoir pris le temps de la lire, et je vous retrouve pour une prochaine aventure de Malec.**


End file.
